


Undefined | DirectorLyon OneShot's

by amithegamer1, TNTXCXL



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/pseuds/TNTXCXL
Summary: Welcome To Our OneShots!It might be out of control, steamy and wild.Oneshots of Empire, TNT, Legends Of Tomorrow and More!
Relationships: Cookie Lyon/Lucious Lyon, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Terrence Howard/Taraji P. Henson
Kudos: 7





	1. Dream On With You - TNT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taraji laid in her bed, crawl up on in a ball, crying. She missed her best friend, she had to admit as much she wanted to hate the hazel green eyed man, she can't she love him too much, without him she doesn't know where she would be

_Some people spend most of their lives Looking for someone to lean on I have had dreams once or twice Always with no one to dream on My world's just had to find my own line of reason Oh mother, free them 'Cause life is a ball of twine To be rolled up and weaved on_

Taraji laid in her bed, crawl upon in a ball, crying. She missed her best friend, she had to admit as much she wanted to hate the hazel green-eyed man, she can't she love him too much, without him she doesn't know where she would be.

_So I just hold on tight, keep hoping things will turn around I'm so glad now that I finally found a love I can lean on Finally found the truth to believe on Finally found this dream I can dream on with you_

Now they're fighting over some bullshit that Aaliyah made up, as much she is mad at Aaliyah for saying that shit, she's also mad at Terrence for believing her. How could you believe that she would cheat on him? With DeAndre of all people? He is serious?!

_Now some folks, they'll criticize ya 'Cause every one's got a different height they see from They sympathize and they compromise, yeah They look around and you'll come to find your dream's gone But I want my life design to be all mine, I need 'em All times and seasons And one thing I know for sure That'll gold mine and all pure_ _._

Taraji groans, when she heard someone knock on her door, "Go away!" Taraji shouts, as she heard someone turn her doorknob, Taraji sits up, rubbing her eyes, she sighs, opening her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you-," Taraji lost her words when she saw the light-skinned hazel green eyes man standing in her room, with his head down, staring at the floor.

"Terrence..." Taraji says, softly, Terrence sadly smiles.

"Hey Raji," Terrence says, Taraji rolls her eyes, getting off her bed, crossing her arms, staring at the man.

"I look I'm sorry I should've believed Aaliyah...should've believed that you would cheat on me," Terrence admits, as Taraji nods.

"You should've had a second thought when you heard DeAndre's name," Taraji says, bitterly, causing Terrence to chuckle.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't," Terrence says, Taraji looks away, from Terrence, knowing when she looked into his hazel eyes, she would fall back into his arm, like usual.

She had enough, Terrence always get mad at her for bullshit, that Aaliyah tells him, this is the five-time, she doesn't know why Terrence is still friends with her anyway. "Terrence I'm done," Taraji says, the black-haired man's eyes widened.

"what?" Terrence asks as Taraji shook her head.

"Terrence I'm done with your bullshit you always let Aaliyah get into your head believing everything she says," Taraji says, firmly.

"I know she's your friend but she's a fake one," Taraji says, as Terrence sighs.

"I know that's why I stopped being friends with her today," Terrence admits, as Taraji's brows knit.

"She was ruining our relationship if she didn't like us together she can fuck off," Terrence says, as Taraji nods.

_You said that right_

"So you know?" Taraji asks, Terrence raised a brow.

"Know what?" Terrence asks, Taraji frowns, turning to Terrence.

" she was in love with you," Taraji says, the man's eyes widened.

"what?" Terrence asks.

"Nigga are you blind?" Taraji asks as Terrence shook his head.

"No I believe I have 20-20 vision," Terrence says, as Taraji rolled her eyes.

"It was a hypothetical question smartass," Taraji says, Terrence chuckles.

"No I just thought..." Terrence trails off, as Taraji raised a brow.

"Thought what?" Taraji asks.

"Me and Aaliyah dated before but I thought she knew what we had was over," Terrence says, as Taraji scoffs.

"Well I guess she didn't," Taraji says, as Terrence nods.

"Raji I'm sorry for believing her...she was my friend I knew since I was seven and I couldn't see that she was a destroy me...us," Terrence says, Taraji sighs.

"I love you, baby and I'm so sorry," Terrence says, as Taraji shook her head.

"Terrence I don't believe something someone else says before asking about my part," Taraji says, as a smile broke on Terrence's face.

"So did you forgive me?" Terrence asks as Taraji half-heartedly rolls her eyes.

"I'm still a little mad but I'm not mad enough to not kiss you," Taraji says, Terrence smiles, before pulling Taraji into a kiss, Taraji chuckles, pulling out of the kiss, resting her forehead against Terrence.

"I love you too Terry," Taraji says, as Terrence moved his head from against Taraji's before placing his head, on her shoulder.

"I love you too, Raji," Terrence says, pulling her close, Taraji smiles.

_You have to trust me and if you do, we will go far..._

_So I just hold on tight, keep hoping things will turn around I'm so glad now that I finally found a love I can lean on Finally found the truth to believe on Finally found this dream I can dream on with you_


	2. Up All Night - AvaLance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava stared up at the sky, still not able to feel Sara's touch beside her. She couldn't feel her kisses, her cuddles, She couldn't hear the way she snores into her ear..Even though She hated it so much.

Ava stared up at the sky, still not able to feel Sara's touch beside her. She couldn't feel her kisses, her cuddles, She couldn't hear the way she snores into her ear..Even though She hated it so much.

She missed her _touch_.

"Come On Aves, You gotta get up." Her friends, Nate begged her, She shook her head. "Leave me alone." Ava snapped, throwing a pillow at them. They all frowned at her, They hated seeing her like this. Charlie sighed at her.

"Get out." She demanded making them all stare at eachother. "GET OUT!" She screamed, Zari eyed the blond before They all quickly stood up and left.

Ava eyes landed on the mirror infront of her, all She could see was memories from previous nights. She bought the blanket up to her nose, She sniffed. She could smell her..Scent. God..She missed the smell of her.

Her eyes glossed over once again, before She looked up and grabbed her phone. She hesitatedly dialed Sara's number. It went straight to voice mail.

_Haven't felt your love for some time now Damn, I miss your lips next to my mouth..And I can't wait to make up for the lost time._

She sang into the phone, as She stared into the distance.

_Cause without you here, I'll probably never sleep. I look in the mirror, Your face is all I see. I want you on my pillow, Give me your love. I can't breathe, Baby, come here. So I can go to sleep, You keep me up all night._

She sang, She couldn't breathe without Sara's touch. She couldn't sleep, She couldn't live without her. She needed her.

_No shut eye, Can't even sleep a wink at all. I can't lie, You've given me insomnia. Now I can't wait to make up for the lost time._

She couldn't wait to feel her..She was yearning for her. She needed her!

_Cause without you here, I'll probably never sleep. I look in the mirror, Your face is all I see. I want you on my pillow, Give me your love. I can't breathe, Baby, come here. So I can go to sleep, You keep me up all night._

When She kissed her slowly It's the sweetest thing..She missed it.

Suddenly the phone beeped, telling her the voice mail was over she hung up. In second Sara called back.

"I loved the song." She told her, Ava smiled hearing her voice. "Could you do me a favor?" She asked her, Aves eyes landed on the floor.

"Yeah..What Is It?" Ava asked her, Sara smiled. "Come open the door." She said making Ava pop up with a quickness.

She put on some shoes and ran to open the door. She frowned seeing no one outside of it. Sara was such an ass. "Asshole." She mumbled.

Suddenly she heard a knock making her turn, "Ian say what door, Now I'm a what?" She asked, making Ava smile as She opened the back glass door.

She wanted to attack her with hugs. "What are you doing here?" Ava asked her, Sara gave her a look before sitting down. "I missed you," Sara admitted, Ava smiled at her.

"I miss you too, I'm sorry Sara." Ava apologized making Sara shake her head.

"No I'm sorry..I was such an ass I shouldn't have said that to you. I was in my feeling cause you broke my ego." Sara told her, She eyed the blond before taking a strain of hair behind her ear. "But I shouldn't have said that about you, you're not a lowdown life Blondie who doesn't care about anyone but herself." The Blond said to her, Sara pursed her lips.

Sara gave her a sharp glare, "I didn't say I wanted you to repeat it to me again." She growled making Ava smile at her, Sara soften before pulling Ava into a hug. Shocking Ava A Little, The Blond hugged her back.

"I'll never do that to you again, I need you. I can't live without you, you're my all ." Sara told her, Ava smiled before pulling back. "Sara I want to marry you," she blurted making Sara's eyes widen lightly.

"What?" She blurted, accidentally. "I want you to have all my kids, or—.or I want to have all yours..I love you so much, I-I-" she stuttered making Sara smile.

"Baby Breath!" Sara said making Ava take a breath, She exhaled making Sara smile. "And Yes, I'll marry you Ava Sharpe!" She told her, Ava smiled before pulling Sara into a deep kiss.

Suddenly They both heard Aw's echo making them turn, Ava pursed her lips. "I thought I told you guys to go!" She growled, making Sara turn to her.

"Calm down Kitty, They good." Sara told her making her purse her lips..She hated when Sara called her kitty.

Sara greeted everyone before sitting down, Everyone smiled having a conversation with one and another. Ava looked up at her before cuddling up next to her. Sara raised a brow at her.

"Shut up and just cuddle me." Ava told him, Sara pursed her lips before licking the leftover liquor on her lips. She just nodded slowly and placed a kiss on Ava's forehead.

"I love you Aves" Sara told her as She closed her eyes, Ava smiled, opening her eyes before looking up and kissing her lips. "I love you too Sara." She smiled making Sara smile back as She laid her head on Sara's chest.

"Aye Sara," Nate yelled, catching her attention. She looked over at them, softly caressing Ava's hair making Ava smile.

  
Their love is something you could never define, something you couldn't comprehend, compare or get. And That was okay, cause you shouldn't.

Their love was just for them, If they got it..that's all that mattered.

A Love Between Two Who yearned and craved for eachother.

And No One else could break the strong love they had for eachother. Like In Every relationship there's some ups and downs, It'll never be like a walk in the park..There's always some tough times, and some bumps in the road.

But If you really love each other you'll always find your way back to eachother.

Cause You Guys Are In Love.

When you can't sleep without her.  
Breath without her.

Close your eyes without knowing she's by your side.  
When you can't even fall asleep without hearing her breathing echoing your eyes..

Cause She Keeps You,  
_Up All Night._

**The End.**


	3. Cold Cold Man - Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the shine I left behind Now I'm here, to my surprise Nothing different Nothing different Was it worth the sacrifice Cuz being here is all a lie Nothing different Oh nothing different

_Look at all the hurt and pain that you caused You chose to divide the family for the fame at any cost Be a man and accept that this is all your fault Yes it is, I know it is You made the good, turn into bad Failed us so much that it's hard to call you dad You're something like the worst nightmare, I've ever had_

"You built a empire out of love, and hate. While the love of your life was locked down in a cell, for something you did," Jamal says, staring right in his eyes. people tells him, out of all the Lyon you was the most like him, that he was just the gay copy of Lucious.

You reek of royalty, a dangerous mix You sing of loyalty, but you the snitchin ass bitch  
I tried to play it cool Funny what the people do for Money power and the fame I'd call ya Mr. Lyon  
If I did I would be lyin' 'Cause that ain't even your name But people tell me I'm just like my daddy

"You couldn't man up and said you did it but your let kids grow up without a mother," Jamal says, he chuckles.

"A father wouldn't been better," Jamal says.

_Tell me how could you be so heartless and selfish Own up to your responsibility or if not just let us be It hurts like hell that you can't see That you're a cold cold man You're a cold cold man You ain't my family How could you treat us this way? You gon' die alone 'Cause you're a cold cold man_

"I still didn't understand why I wanted you to notice me so much," Jamal says, shaking his head.

"I'm still confused why I wasn't _good_ _enough_ ," Jamal says, hazel green eyes on brown.

I try to show you that I'm strong Why do I even bother? 'Cause It's the same old damn song And you call yourself a father, woah

"Now I understand why the bad things happens to the good person," Jamal says, with a smile, that matches Lucious' devilish grins.

Sometimes it's hard to pray Sometimes it's hard to stay grateful It's painful, hurts so bad  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe

"Because of people like you," Jamal says,

_He's so so cold You left the love of your life locked down in a cell All because you wasn't man enough to say you did it See I don't understand how you can live with yourself but it's alright though Your judgement's coming, it's long past due If you live by the sword, you die by it too You lied on your mother about being alive Just so your fame and street cred won't die_

"Ma always giving you second chances I don't understand why," Jamal says, he scoffs.

Listen mama, so many words to describe you Strong would be an understatement Warrior would suit you so much better 'Cause you've been fighting, seen so much beauty from within You didn't have to give but you gave it So special I just wanna take this time to let you know

"You will always be the lowdown man who broke her heart," Jamal says,

_Tell me how could you be so heartless and selfish Own up to your responsibility or am I just left to scream? It hurts like hell that you can't see That you're a cold cold man_

"You raised us and I thank you for that but I don't thank you for how you raised us...me," Jamal says, his eyes are full of pain and hurt.

"You spoiled Hakeem, Shut out Andre because he reminded you of your mom, disowned me only because I was gay," Jamal says, he scoffs.

"She gave it all up for you," Jamal says, he studies his father, he was calm, stared at him like he wasn't hurt, but Jamal knew some stuff he said touched him.

"I don't understand why," Jamal says, he knew if he wasn't his son he wouldn't punched him, Jamal shook his head, never mind he punched Hakeem, with not hesitation.

"And when she came back you treated her like shit," Jamal says,

_I pray that God has mercy on your soul I pray that your money's still here when you old I won't retake it you know, now, baby Even if it means that you're the most hate_

"You have some balls now," Lucious asks, Jamal's brows knit.

Feel the heat when I ignite my fire Feel the freeze when my heart turns cold These chains can't hold me back no longer Right now, I'm here to free my soul When I'm up, I see the world much higher When I'm down, I don't feel so low I dust the dirt off my shoulder Stay up, 'cause that's all I know

"Shut up Lucious," Cookie says, Lucious shook his head.

"You said your just like me? I understand that," Lucious says, with a smile.

"But I'm not a bitch because I shot and killed someone," Lucious says, knowing that hit home.

"I took a bullet for you and you still act like asshole," Jamal says, Lucious chuckles, staring at his son.

"I never asked you to," Lucious says, Jamal chuckles.

All the shine I left behind Now I'm here, to my surprise Nothing different Nothing different Was it worth the sacrifice Cuz being here is all a lie Nothing different Oh nothing different

"I guess I asked too much of you," Jamal says, his eyes went dark.

"You just a cold cold man," Jamal says,

_You're a cold man You ain't my family How could you treat us this way? You gon' die alone, die alone, die alone You're a cold cold man_

Jamal sang, as the videos stopped, slows down the notes, he looks up from the piano, he smiles, when he noticed Lucious wasn't in the room.

_I guess that hit home,_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions, comment them!


End file.
